The Mobius Grand Prix
by thrashbandicoot01
Summary: Sonic will try to win the Mobius Grand Prix, the race that has avoided him for years. With help from Tails and his new friends Nikki and Little John, he thinks he can win. But, race fixer Cirrus Sky has hired many headhunters to take Sonic out, including 3 time race champion Dirk "Shotgun" Ziegler. Second installment of the Super Sonic Racing trilogy.
1. The Beginning

"It's that time of year again, Tails. Time for the Mobius Grand Prix" Sonic the hedgehog told his best friend Tails. The young kitsune lit up like a Christmas tree. The Mobius Grand Prix was the biggest racing event off all time. The race would be celebrating its 100th running since it began in 1915 with the founding of the Racing Legion.

"But, Sonic. You've won many races. Dragonic Republic, Jungle Run, Trans-France, Outlinninnin, Lavender Town. Yet, the Prix has escaped you. Are you sure you can win?" the young kit asked. Sonic laughed. He knew he could win. The specialized open wheel racers were used just for the Grand Prix.

"We'll see. I bet I can. Track racing is not my specialty" he responded. Sonic has won mainly rally races. He looked out into the garage at the frame. He remembered the Grand Prix from last year. It was the final lap, and he could've won. He remembered the car getting loose, and a violent accident ensued. It put him out of racing for 10 months. And how that smug Jasper Collins won.

Sonic shoved the memories of last year to the back of his head. He grabbed his purple racing helmet with "TEKU" written on the back. He pulled out his motorcycle, a custom Honda 1000, and rode out the garage to Lemniscates Raceway, where the Grand Prix is held every year.

"Sonic! Wait up!" Tails cried out after Sonic. He opened up the runaway and jumped into the Tornado 2.0 to go after Sonic. By this point in time, it was beginning to rain. Sonic made it to the track. Tails was in the sky looking for Sonic. Sonic was running laps in the motorcycle, his handling twitchy on the wet surface. Tails saw the track, and the single headlight from Sonics' motorcycle. Lighting lit up the sky, accompanied by a loud explosion of thunder. Tails swooped low just as Sonic wiped out. Then, two cars showed up, racing in from the access tunnel.


	2. Waking Up and a Sudden Revelation

Sonic awoke in an unfamiliar house. He was in a bed, his purple helmet on the nightstand. He heard voices downstairs, and got up to investigate. He looked out the window and saw his motorcycle parked in the driveway. It had some sort of damage to it, but it didn't seem serious. Sonic opened the door and walked downstairs. In the living room, he saw a family of hedgehogs talking. He recognized the nerd as Nikki, who tried to kill him in Monaco. He was sitting on the couch, talking to his parents.

"Look, I'm telling you. Whatever Cirrus Sky is planning must be powerful" Nikki was saying. His dad shook his head in disbelief. He was about 47 and had a 5 o'clock shadow. He was wearing a leather jacket with patches on it, mainly for the National Air Mail Service.

"Nikki, I don't know. It seems farfetched. I know Cirrus Sky runs Atmosphere Motors, but fixing the Grand Prix?" his father asked in disbelief.

"I believe it" Sonic said, walking down the stairs. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I have been wrecked on purpose by his drivers for years. Last time I ran, Jasper Collins got me. That sly SOB. Now, I hear he has a new car and driver" Sonic elaborated. Nikki smiled.

"Now, I have proof" he said. Nikki looked happy for some reason. Then, Sonic thought of something.

"Hey, why am I here?" he asked.

"Little John and I swooped in and grabbed you after you wiped out. Tails told us where you were. He brought your motorbike. He'll be here with Emma and John shortly" he replied. Sonic was introduced to Nikki's family: his dad Paul (he spoke with a Brooklyn accent), his mom Brenda, and his sister Anita.

There was a knock on the door. Tails was there with John and Emma. Sonic stepped outside with Nikki.

"What were you doing? Why did you hop on your motorcycle and race out to the track?" Tails asked. Sonic looked down. He looked like he had something to say.

"My mind was a jumbled mess. I've been racing since I was 5. I was a protégé under your brother" he answered to Tails.

"I have a brother!" Tails cried.

"He's been dead for years. That Nissan Skyline we used to win the Trans-France Race? His car." Tails looked shocked. Sonic sighed.

"Look, Tails. I know this hard for you to digest. Ask Knuckles. He knew too. We were at that race. I also wanted to clear my head. This race avoided him, too." Sonic said. He stopped talking, realizing he only made everything worse.

"Look, back to what I was saying earlier. I've been racing since I was a protégé of your brother. This race has avoided me. Cirrus Sky and Atmosphere Motors have been fixing this race and many others for years. I needed a way to stop them. I went to Lemniscates Raceway in an attempt to clear my head of all this. That's why I rushed to the track" Sonic said. He went back into the house, grabbed his scuffed racing helmet from the nightstand in the guest room, and hopped on is motorcycle.

"Tails. Get on. I'll speak with you all later at lunch. We'll meet at Saprky's Diner on the beachfront" Sonic said. He revved the motorcycle and off he went.


	3. What's Going On

It was about noon that day. Sonic and Tails were at Sparky's Diner waiting for Nikki, Emma, and Little John to arrive. Sonic saw a McLaren F1 and a Porsche 911 pull up. They have arrived. The three of them walked in through the door to the beachfront greasy spoon.

"So, what's the plan of action?" Sonic asked.

"What plan?" Nikki asked. Sonic held up a newspaper he picked up from the dispenser out front. It said Atmosphere Motors was no more, and that it got bought out by Monarch Racing Enterprises. There was an uneasy silence before Tails broke it.

"Isn't this a good thing? Cirrus Sky can't fix the race now that his team got bought out" he said. Little John shook his head.

"No, it's a bad thing. Monarch Racing Enterprises is run by A. Scott Wright. He's not only pumping out automotive technology more revolutionary than the wheel, but he's pals with Cirrus Sky. They just might be planning something" he said. A waitress came over and they ordered their lunch. They made the conversation lighter for a bit, but they turned back to what they were talking about earlier.

"When did you become an expert on all this?" Sonic asked.

"The three of us started racing midgets shortly after the Monte Carlo incident. I sold my McLaren F1 and bought a new Porsche 911 with the money. John just repainted his. We were in Los Erizos for a 50 lap race when Cirrus Sky showed up. We overheard him talking about the race. We were instructed by a race official to let his driver win" Nikki answered. He took a sip of his iced tea.

"He also said something about the Grand Prix, and how he wanted his driver to win. He said this to A. Scott Wright" Emma added. They agreed that whatever plan was going on needed to be stopped. With that, the five of them went to the shop Sonic and Tails had at the Mystic Ruins in the mountains outside Station Square. There was work that needed to be done.


	4. The Meeting and New Car

In the Monarch Racing Enterprises Headquarters, a meeting between Cirrus Sky and A. Wright Scott was taking place. They were in Monarch Tower, overlooking operations to prepare for the Grand Prix.

"Our new car has been in the works for some time now. It runs on the wheelbase and axle we are required, but uses a customizable frame and adjustable suspension" Scott said. Cirrus looked pleased.

"I have found the driver suitable to test this car. The qualifying rounds for the 98 hopefuls are coming up in a week" Cirrus said, confident they will win. The machines built the car. It was a fabulous piece of machinery. It was black and purple, brandished with the number 66 and it looked fabulous.

The driver was to be revealed at the Racer Memorial Banquet, held before the qualifying rounds. It was to be a big reveal for the new merger, one to change the course of this race.


	5. They Have Their Work Cut Out For Them

It was time for the Racer Memorial Banquet. 98 drivers and their friends and families were there in the room. Nikki, Emma, and Little John were unable to make it. Sonic was there with his girlfriend Amy Rose (or at least, that's what Amy calls herself, Sonic couldn't care less). Tails was with his, a rabbit girl named Cream. Knuckles was there with Sticks, a delusional huntress who has spent most of her life in the woods.

"You think Amy realizes I've friendzoned her?'' Sonic asked aside to Knuckles. He shrugged.

"Probably not" he replied. Tails was striking up a conversation with Silver and his mechanic Dmitri Gagarin. They were talking about how to push the car to its absolute limit. Then, Tails noticed someone.

"Look, it's Shotgun Ziegler!" he cried. The aquamarine hedgehog turned towards the two tailed fox.

"How nice of you to notice, mate" he said in his heavy Australian accent. He was a three time race winner, and his three rings proved it. He was flanked by beautiful women on either side. Then, Sonic walked up to him.

"I definitely have my work cut out for me against you" he told him. Shotgun Ziegler laughed.

"We'll see, we'll see" he replied. And with that, he walked off.

"This is going to be some race. Look at the competition we'll be up against" Sonic said. The banquet was going very smoothly. The band wasn't playing music up to par with the standards of Sonic and Knuckles, so they spiced it up with electric saxophones and played pieces from On The Corner by Miles Davis.

"I think this is going to be a fine race" Tails said to Cream. Then, amidst the wailing of the electric sax Knuckles was playing in some weird avant-garde improv, two men called for order at the front of the room.

"It's Cirrus Sky and A. Scott Wright. Let's hear what they have to say" Sonic whispered to Knuckles. The two put the saxophones aside and snuck off to the back of the room by the door. They stood up at something covered with a tarp.

"Welcome. Drivers, reporters, friends and guests. Let me introduce to you the X5 Speedster!" Scott yelled, having a bikini model yank the tarp off. Underneath was a menacing black and purple machine with the number 66. Cameras flashed and reporters began asking several questions.

Tails began for the door to meet up with Knuckles and Sonic. He motioned for Silver and Dmitri to follow.

"Nikki was right. There is something going on. We need to stop it" Sonic said. Knuckles looked puzzled.

"Who's Nikki?" he asked.

"Unimportant. Right now, we know there is something going on, and we need to make sure nothing happens" Tails responded. Up on the stage at the front of the banquet hall, Cirrus Sky was going to make an announcement.

"Please give a warm hand to our driver for the X5 Speedster, Dirk 'Shotgun' Ziegler" he announced. Shotgun Ziegler walked out to loud cheers, and shock from the other racers.

"Now, we have our work cut out for us" Sonic said. They formed a huddle, discussing their plan of action. The qualifying races were in 5 days, and the time trials began tomorrow.


	6. The Crash and Foreshadow

It was time for the duel qualifying races. The 98 drivers were split into two 49 driver races that lasted 40 laps around 2.5 mile superspeedway. Sonic and Silver were put in the first race, as they qualified in odd number positions.

"Time for you to nab a great starting spot" Tails told Sonic. The blue hedgehog chuckled.

"I know I'm going win" he said. He put on his orange racing goggles and that trademark purple helmet. The sun shined overhead. It was a beautiful day for racing. Sonic was behind the wheel of his Blue Blur. The car was built using a Renault chassis, a Chevrolet engine, and an old Alfa Romeo suspension.

The 49 cars were lined up down the front stretch. A crowd of roughly 155,000 were on hand for these duel races. A crowd of 300,000 were expected on hand for the actual race. The green flag dropped, and the race was on!

Silver moved his Techenetic into the inside lane, moving a driver to the outside. On a flat track, the outside lane is useless. Sonic motored into the 12th spot. The first 15 moved on to the actual race, the rest went home. Silver moved his Technetic, which was in a beautiful Gulf Oil livery, into 8th. The polesitter was Dirk Ziegler, who has lead the race since lap 1. The laps were winding down. 27 of 40 laps were in the books.

However, trouble struck. Silver was running side by side with another driver for the 4th spot. But, he made contact with the car and went into a spin. Another driver dodged, leaving Silver right in Sonic's path. With nowhere to go, a crash ensued. Out of the 49 drivers in the first race, 36 of them finished. Only two DNFs were due to a crash.

Sonic was in a rage in the garages. Knuckles was lining up his car Big Red. Sonic threw his helmet at Knuckles.

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on me just because Silver couldn't keep his car straight!" he yelled. Knuckles turned to the driver lining up next to him.

"What's his problem? I had nothing to do with that crash" he said to the driver lining up next to him. The driver, who drove a teal and white car for some toothpaste company, shrugged.

"Just let the emotion run its course. I'd be pretty upset if that was me" the driver told Knuckles. Sonic was in the garage, throwing stuff in frustration. Silver entered the garage with Dmitri. Tail was trying to calm Sonic down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I made light contact with Stickson and went into a spin. It's just racing. Forgive me" Silver apologized. Sonic got up in a fit of rage. He grabbed a wrench from the top of the large toolbox race teams use. He went to throw it at Silver, but it got plucked right out of the air.

"I have telekinesis. You really want to mess with me?" Silver asked. Sonic growled and kicked the remnants of his car, storming out of the garage to the symphony of engines at the start of the second qualifying race. Tails was assisted by the crew of Silver to put the remains of the car in the trailer.

"You think he knows about the last row?" Silver asked. Tails looked confused.

"Rebuild the car. There might be good news later tonight" Silver told the young kit.


	7. The Invitation and Rebuild

It was later that day. Nikki and Little John had arrived after they heard the news. They looked at the wrecked car sitting up on the stand in the shop.

"Are you sure we can fix it?" Little John asked.

"Yeah. We have a midget race to run tomorrow" Nikki chimed in. Tails looked at Sonic who was still a little miffed at the events that happened that afternoon. He stood up, and pulled out design plans which he put up on a bulletin board in the back of the Mystic Ruins workshop belonging to Tails.

"We'll rebuild the car on a Kurtis chassis with a Blow suspension and Chevrolet engine. The Kurtis-Chevrolet will be up and running by Sunday" he said without confidence. Then, there was a knick on the door. Sonic answered it, and Sticks was there.

"Hey. I was tasked with bringing this to you. It's an invitation to the Grand Prix. They want you and Silver in due to fan popularity" she said. Sonic took the invitation as Sticks left, ranting about something about 9/11being an inside job. Sonic lit up like a fireworks display on the Fourth of July.

"Start building the car now!" he cried. Then, the work began. Long through the night the four of them worked to rebuild the #3. All night, they welded and built. Then, they painted the car blue with red and white flames.

"I still need a sponsor" Sonic said as kind of an afterthought. Nikki was able to convince his dad to convince the National Air Mail Service to sponsor the car. And with that, they were ready for race day.


	8. The Meeting

It was the night before the Grand Prix. Dirk "Shotgun" Ziegler was meeting with A. Wright Scott and Cirrus Sky.

"We have added defensive modifications to the car" Scott said. Dirk looked puzzled.

"Defensive modifications? What modifications?" he asked.

"We've added many mods. Tire cutters, spear hook, laser to cut up the underside. All the illegal goods" Cirrus responded. Dirk pushed up his cowboy hat, which was pulled down over his eyes.

"I don't need those. I can win on my own merits" he said. A. Wright Scott turned to the Aussie hedgehog.

"It's about we want, not what you want. Now, do as we say or we will make sure you get punished" Cirrus said. Dirk looked nervous as they motioned to two shady men off in the corner of the conference room.

"I'll do it just so I won't get killed" he said. Cirrus Sky chuckled.

"Wise choice" he said.


	9. The Race and Ending

It was race day. The atmosphere was electric. 33 cars lined up in eleven three wide rows down the front stretch in front of the fans. Sonic sat at the 33rd starting position. Silver was 32nd and 31st was a Tyrrell P34 driven by Gaelic driver Donnchadh Nevin. Tails was having a word with Sonic. Nikki and Little John were there, too.

"Be careful out there. Who knows. You know who might've put some headhunters out here to get you" he said to Sonic.

"I know that. I just need to get to the front quickly and avoid trouble" he replied.

"I can already taste that cold milk" Tails said.

"Me, too, little buddy" Sonic replied.

"Just go get them. We know you can'' Little John said. Sonic just smiled and strapped himself into the car. Being in an open cockpit featured many challenges. Last year, there was a fatality involving a young driver named Dane Locke. Before the race, they had a moment of silence in his honor. Sonic remembered Dane. He remembered the first race he ran with Dane. The Southwest Grand Prix, about 4 years ago. Sonic remembered his fire red quills like yesterday.

The command to start the engines was given. Sonic glanced at Silver. He was nervous, looking calm and ready on the surface. The engines became droning. The heat rising off the asphalt became hypnotizing. Then, the race began.

Sonic slammed the gas pedal down and raced off. He began snaking his way up through the pack towards the front. The groove was the middle to the bottom. Tails was in the pits with an earpiece in and was punching keys on his laptop. It was split into 4 screens. Top left was the live TV broadcast, top right was the onboard camera, bottom left was the fuel gauge, bottom right was tire wear. He was looking at all four screens, talking to Sonic throughout the race.

"We have 13 headhunters in this race. We think 31 laps is enough to start the mayhem" Cirrus Sky said to A. Wright Scott. They waited another few laps, until the first round of pit stops was over.

"We'll replace the water for Sonic's radiator with gasoline. His car will go boom!" A. Scott Wright told Cirrus Sky. Unbeknownst to them, they were bugged by Nikki, who posed as a security guard checking for weapons before people entered the luxury boxes. Nikki relayed the information to Tails.

"Fix it. Swap it with another driver. I think car 21 over there is a headhunter" he told Nikki.

"Sonic, you need to come in. 39 laps have been run and you need tires and wheels" he said. Sonic came in for a quick pit stop. Car 21 came in.

"Hurry up and service my car! I don't have all day!" he shouted. The crew was about to put the water in the radiator when Little John stepped in.

"That water is no good. It's been contaminated by a virus and we need to take it. The CDC needs to examine the bacteria. Here, take this water" he said, passing the gas. They put it in the impatient drivers' car, and off he went.

"We put gas in the wrong car!" one of the Monarch Racing Enterprises crew members exclaimed. Car 21 got back on the track, and promptly exploded. The first caution came out to clean the wreckage.

"Knuckles, I need your help. Take some hits for me" Sonic said over the radio. Knuckles was in his red Honda he nicknamed Big Red.

"Fend for yourself. I'm going to win the race" the muscular echidna responded. Sonic sighed. He was on his own. Green flag dropped, and the race was back on. Sonic moved past Knuckles into the 11th spot. Over the next three laps, he moved up into 4th. He was gaining on Shotgun Ziegler.

"Deploy spikes" he said over the radio to the two drivers in second and third. Spiked balls fell from the bottoms of both cars. A large crash ensued, sending a car flying over the back stretch wall. Thankfully, there are no grandstands on there. Sonic had three tires go flat, so he brought the car in. 55 laps in the books, and plenty of racing to go.

"I will win" Sonic told Tails before joining the race behind the Ford Mustang pace car. The green dropped on lap 58. Over the mountains visible from the back stretch, bare of grand stands, a storm was visible. It was coming in the general direction of the track. Sonic fought his way to second. Silver had dropped out under the caution due to electrical failures. He would be scored 22nd.

The laps wound down. 67. 88. 91. Now, the race was on lap 101 of 200. Sonic was racing Ziegler wheel to wheel. 15 drivers remained out of the 33 that started due to thwarted attempts at headhunters.

"He won't give up. What should I do?" Ziegler asked over the radio.

"Use the mods" Cirrus Sky responded. He activated the spear hook. This clamped to the undercarriage of Sonics car.

"He's using a spear hook!" Sonic yelled to Tails over the radio.

"Shake him" the young fox replied. A storm was brewing, and it could end the race. Sonic tried to move up the track, attempting to run them into a slower car. This attempt failed. Sonic then tried to break off. He did, but the hook was stuck in the bottom of his car. He felt something on his head. It was beginning to rain.

"How many laps in the books, Tails?" he asked. The young kit looked at the scoreboard.

"130 laps run. 30 to go" he said. The rain began to come down harder.

"You will never beat me Sonic! Never!" Shotgun Ziegler yelled in a rage. He then hit a wet patch from the rain and went into a skid. He overcorrected and slammed head on into the beginning of the pit road wall. The car exploded into a million pieces, scattering all over the track. Then, it began to pour. All the illegal modifications were clearly shown in the debris. Thankfully, Dirk was alive.

Sonic pulled into the garages. Tails and Silver were waiting with Nikki and Little John. He sat there in his car for a minute before Tails walked over.

"You won. They called the race short after 133 laps" he said. Sonic took his helmet and goggles off. He wept tears of joy. He went to the "winner's circle" and guzzled cold milk, cameras snapping his photo. He won at the expense of Monarch. They were shut down after the illegal mods were discovered in the debris.

Sonic hopped into his street/rally car, a brand new Ryback Cyclone, and raced off with Tails.

"Where are we going so quickly?" Tails asked.

"There's more races to be won and more adventures to be had!" Sonic exclaimed in reply. And that ends our story.


End file.
